Ski bindings of the foregoing type are called mid-point bindings and have specific advantages over bindings with a jaw-heel system. Among other advantages, the friction during a horizontal release is substantially reduced, since the plate on its ski-fixed axle of rotation must overcome a substantially smaller friction than is the case with a shoe which is clamped between a heel holder and a front jaw and which must slide on the upper side of the ski. Furthermore, variations in shoe size do not have an adverse effect on the release, because the distance between the front and rear holding members and the pivot point is the same in each case, wherein standardized shoe soles or plates secured on the shoe soles are secured to the front and rear holding members.
The control during a horizontal release is typically accomplished in mid-point binding systems by a mechanism which is responsive to the degree of swivelling of the cover plate relative to the ski or to the torque caused by this swivelling and which forwards this information to the heel holder, the heel holder releasing at a specific horizontal torque and also when a specific vertical force occurs.
This type of release functions advantageously so long as a vertical force exists. If, however, due to a special fall, a vertical force does not exist, it can happen that the binding, despite a dangerous horizontal force, does not release the shoe and thus does not prevent the danger of injury to the skier.
A purpose of the invention is to provide a ski binding of the abovementioned type which, during an overload, releases satisfactorily both vertically and also horizontally, wherein for the horizontal release no vertical forces whatsoever are necessary.